southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Great Listener
A Great Listener A story on Fanfiction written by ChristyCullen101, a rookie in the art of writing. However, after the shocking success of the story, Christy now has the self esteem to keep writing. Was published November 7'th, 2009 and ended February 7'th, 2010. Plot The story begins with a lonely Christy Morejon who has very little friends except for Pip and Tweek (her secret friend). Christy explains that later that day, her mom will go to the pound with her after school to adopt her very first puppy. Excited about this, she decides to push the constant bullying that day aside and focus on what really mattered; a new friend. Meanwhile, Kyle is walking home from school. He discovers a little girl, crying because she lost her doll in a shrub. Feeling despair by the poor girl's crying, Kyle offers to go get it. As soon as he finds the doll, he turns back and sees the girl is gone and, feeling quite offended by this, tosses the doll onto the floor and starts his way home. However, he trips on a rock and, before falling unconscious, sees a large pair of blue eyes gazing down at him. Kyle then wakes up in a metal cell and finally realizes he has been turned into a dog. Quite unfortunately for him, Christy comes in after school and picks him to adopts and later names him Kenai. Kyle hates living under the same roof as her as tried one desperate attempt to escape. He, however, begins to find himself feeling comfortable in the house when he discovers how comfy her bed is and the large home theater she has in her basement. Later, Pip comes over and tries to ask Christy out. Kyle becomes overwhelmed with jealousy (though he denies this) and attacks Pip. Pip throws him onto the floor and Kyle fakes being hurt. Christy becomes extremely mad at Pip and throws him out of the house. Kyle feels pleased. You then find out that every Wednesday night, Christy sings at Tweek's Coffee House for fun and is discovered to have actually a pretty nice voice. Kyle listens closely to the depressing lyrics of her songs and wonder if he was the one who caused her that type of pain. Unfortunately, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny are at the club that night and pick on Christy, as one would have expected. But after Cartman insults her dog, Christy beats Cartman up. Afterwards, she regrets it and cries in Tweek's arms outside. Kyle strangely feels jealous again at the way Tweek was the one comforting her and not him. Christy and Kyle arrive home and, to her utter shock, she find Kenai can talk, though she claims she somehow could've guessed. The two share a goodnight sleep until the next morning where Christy gives Kyle a collar with the words, Kenai, on it and leaves for school. Kyle walks outside and tries to find the little girl who he suspects was the one who changed him into a dog. He finds out the "little girl" is actually a love spirit named Somania who says Kyle cannot be changed back until he learns to love. He does not understand what the means. The next day, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny attempt to put Kyle down as a way of punishment towards Christy. However, Kyle attacks them and they leave, but not without injuring Kyle's back severely. So Christy skips school and takes him to the vet where he gets bandaged. On their way home, Christy admits to Kyle she called the animal police and sent them to fine the three boys on their way home from school (she has a friend who works there). They race home and, laughing the entire time, watch them throw a fit over the ticket they receive. While enjoying themselves, Kyle begins to see what a kinder person Christy is and begins to receive a fluffy feeling inside. The next day, Kyle meets Christy outside her job with a flower. While they walk, it begins to rain. Very fast, the entire Starks Pond is completely flooded and Christy gets lost in the water. Kyle jumps into the water and desperately tries to pull her out. Instead, he ends up being knocked out as well. He wakes up to find the water has died down and an unconscious Christy under a park bench. He races to Tweek and tell hims to come help (this, of course, freaks him out considering a dog is talking but obeys anyways in fear of the dog killing him). Tweek carries Christy home and Christy explains to the police officers her mother had called that Kyle had saved her. After hearing this, the mayor awards Kyle with a medal of bravery. Soon, Christy and Kyle develop a special friendship. He finally admits he cares about her and would never let anything happen to her but does not realize he loves her quite yet. Their lights go and they find Cartman, Stan, and Kenny attempting to sneak into their house to steal their medal so they can pawn it and pay off the money they owe from their ticket fine. Cartman then reveals to Christy that Kenai is actually Kyle (he, for some reason, knew. Cartman is always right). After they leaves, Christy shuns Kyle for not telling her then forces him to leave. Before exited the door, Kyle turns and sadly whispers, "I love you." Somania is proud of Kyle for finally learning to love and grants him the ability of become human again. However, to become human, Kyle must die first. So, he is intentionally hit by a truck and wakes up in his bed. He discovers everyone had found his body in the woods and thought it was simply a bear attack and was happy to have gotten to him on time. Christy, on the other hand, is still pissed off at him and will not talk to him whatsoever. Through note passing, Bebe asks Kyle to the Girl's Choice Winter Dace and he unwillingly accepts. Later that day, a new student, Vivi Sykes appears and takes very kindly to Christy. Despite the many girl's protests, Vivi befriends her and, along with many other people, show Vivi around town. Kyle gains Christy's trust during Vivi's tour by standing up to Cartman and telling him he'd rather be with their group than his. Then next day, Christy saves Nikki from getting beaten up by a sixth grader by blaming the his injured bike on Cartman (where it is then revealed it WAS Cartman who did it). They two become friends, as well. Soon, Kyle attempts to tell Christy he loves her by sneaking her out in the middle of the night. But he is interrupted when Christy finds a homeless girl behind a trashcan and takes her home. She finds her name is Kailey Broflovski and brains begin to spark, wondering if this girl is actually Kyle's little sister. Kyle leaves and Christy's relaxing next morning is ruined when Kenny shows up at her doorway. He seemed to be running from the cops because he stole a kitten from an abusive owner. Kenny then find himself quite fond of Christy and sees her not to be so bad. Then, she gets a text message from Ivy Valmont saying to get down to Starks Pond ASAP. Christy cautiously leaves Kenny with Kailey and goes to Starks Pond to see Charlie White had been dared by Craig to ate an entire tub of wassabi in an attempt to impress Roxy. Instead, Charlie passes out and is rushed to the hospital. After a friendly visit, Christy then remembers Kenny and Kailey and rushes home but, instead, trips on the stairs and, too, is rushed to the emergency room. She wakes up and is happy to hear Charlie is okay. Then, she remembers it's Wednesday night and must perform at Tweek's place, otherwise, he'd be upset with her again. So she put on a white cap to cover up the bandages on her head and races with all her friends to the shop. She performs greatly and, while she sings Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, Charlie and Chistophe Delorne share a romantic kiss. On the way home, Kyle admits to loving Christy and she says to love him back. You may shout, "FINALLY!!" now. The two are happy until the next day when Christy asks Kyle to the dance and Bebe interrupts them, saying Kyle already agreed to go with her. Feeling played and used, Christy tears away from the two and goes to cry in her corner of the gate, where Jeff soon comes and comforts her. The next day, Kailey appears at her house, saying the police had found her parents and it turns out to be Kyle's, as well. What luck. Feeling the need to be there for her best friend, Christy agrees to come to Kyle's house as a welcome home gift. There, Kyle and Christy get in a fight and Christy ends up punching him in the stomach out of anger. She regrets in instantly afterwards and rushes to his aid. Christy leaves Kyle's house and meets Tweek at his coffee house. She finds Tweek is angry at her, claiming that since she has so many friends now, she will soon forget him. Christy assures him that she would never ever leave his side and Tweek, finally happy again, spills that he asked Vivi to the dance. Christy is happy for the both of them. The next day is the dance and Christy is still upset and plans on staying home that night. However, Vivi and Tweek pop up at her house and demand she come with them and, if she didn't, they would tie her up and drag her there. So, Vivi finds her a pretty white dress, and whisks her off to the dance. Bebe arrives at Kyle's house where he tries to break up with her and go to Christy but Bebe goes phycho and yells at him to not break up with her ever because they belonged together. At the dance, Kyle pays Kenny to keep Bebe busy and tries to look for Kenny. He finds Bebe yelling at Christy instead and stands up for her, to her and everybody in the room's shock. He then gives a speech about not seperating people because of looks, talents, or personalities. Christy and Kyle walks out of the room and Kyle apologizes for everything; being a jerk, lying, and asking Bebe to the dance first. She forgives him and, after the two walk back inside, Kyle hops onto stage and sings Your Guardian Angel to Christy. The ending shows Christy, Kyle, and all their friends (including Cartman) at her birthday party. Kyle gets Christy a puppy and the two decide to name it Kenai as an inside joke, even if the others had no clue what they were talking about. They all take a group picture together, promising to remain friends forever and never let that change no matter what. Characters Ivy Kayley Charlie Jeff John Alexandra Roxy Vivi Nikki Alice Mary Christy Kyle Tweek Craig Eric Stan Kenny Christy's mom Somania Reflection On Story From Author This took quite a long time to write, as you can see by the dates. Four months. And, although there is a lot of things I would change in the present time, I am extremely happy with this story. Not only did it hold a good moral, but I found it quite cute (despite the overload of corniness). The characters were amazing and I was really happy to find some new friends while writing this. In the middle of writing this, I went through a HUGE haters problem. But with the help of the other KICKASS authors, I was able to flick off those haters and not let them affect me or my writing in any way. Sure, a part of me really wants to re-write this but I made a vow it would stay the way it was. However, I am planning on a sequal in the future. It will be named When You're Gone but I will not give away any detail at the moment. Category:OC Stories